


All I Want For Christmas (Is A Hotel)

by RQuinzel13



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: A German Shepherd, Becky Loves Nightmare Before Christmas, Charlotte Has A Dog, Christmas Fluff, Eggnog, F/F, Four Horsewomen, Karaoke, just go with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RQuinzel13/pseuds/RQuinzel13
Summary: Prompts on Tumblr, reblogged by JupiterJonas who requested a CharLynch Fic!





	1. Ho Ho Holy Shit

It turns out Becky Lynch’s plans of going home to her beloved Ireland for Christmas were not happening. Why you may ask? Because of the weather.

Snow.

Well a Blizzard to be a bit more exact.

So here she was stuck at the airport, in North Carolina, trying to find a hotel with a room available. According to her numerous amounts of research most, if not all, the hotels were fully booked. It is the festive season after all.

Becky knew of one available space in her surrounding area, a possible place to crash until further travel arrangements could be organized. But it was out of the question. You see this available place was located in the Queen City. And it belonged to one Charlotte Flair...

Whilst the two are still on very good terms, Becky felt a little uncomfortable, not through storyline jabs, or vicious chops that had Becky cussing out loud...

No, it was because Becky is in love with her best friend.

Not that she’d ever admit it. The only other people who knew were currently in California, soaking in the sun. Yes, they are her fellow Horsewomen, Bayley and Sasha Banks. It wasn’t that Becky had told them directly, they figured it out due to Becky’s lingering looks as Charlotte left her at gorilla. Sasha and Bayley whilst supportive, always pushed Becky to finally reveal her feelings for the leggy blonde. She wasn’t sure it was the best idea in the world, she valued Charlotte too much to allow anything to come between them.

Just then Pearl Jam’s ‘Black’ blasted through her phone, speak of the devil’s, Sasha was Face Timing her.

“Hello” Becky answered, her Irish lilt thicker due to tiredness and boredom.

"Becky!” An exuberant Sasha and Bayley replied.

“How are you? Did you make it to JFK for your flight home?” Sasha questioned.

“No. I’m stuck in North Carolina right now, freak blizzard hit. I’m not sure I'm even gonna make it home.”

“What?!” was the shouted rebuttal.

“What are you gunna do now? Have they said anything about flights tomorrow?”

“Nope. Been trying to find a hotel. Fat lot of good it’s doing me.”

“What about Charlotte?” Came Bayley’s yelled suggestion.

“What about it?”

“Not it, HER!”

“Not sure I’m grabbing what you’re throwing here Bay..."

“What Bayley is trying to suggest, Becky, is that you call Charlotte and ask about her spare bed room.” Sasha replied, unimpressed at Becky’s attempts to avoid the subject of their other friend.

“Not gonna happen.”

“Why not?”

“You know why not”

“Becky it’s time to pull on your big girl panties, deal with your feelings and ask Charlotte to stay with her until you can get home.” Sasha’s voice was stern, leaving no room for arguing.

“Even if she let me, I’m not sure I’ll be able to drive there. Might not be any rental cars left..."

“Well, you’re wrong! I’ve managed to hire you one!” was Bayley’s rebuff.

“Wha-”

“AND I messaged Charlotte about the pickle you’re in. I told her you didn’t wanna put her out by asking.”

“Bayley, I’m gonna-”

“Sorry, Beck’s! You’re breaking up. Talk to you soon!” and with that Sasha hung up on Becky.

“That meddling pair of bitches” Becky griped at her blank screen.

Just then her phone began to ring again. It was the woman of the hour calling.

“Becky! I just got a message from Bayley, saying you were stuck in the airport and your flight has been cancelled! Why didn’t you call me?”

“Well Char, I just didn’t wanna put you out.”

“You won’t be putting me out silly! In fact, I insist. Can you get a rental or do you need me to come get you?”

A text arrives from Bayley with the details of her Car Rental.

“No, Bayley apparently sorted a car out for me.”

“Good so I’ll see you soon then?"

“Yeah...”

“OK! Bye Beck’s.”

“See ya Char.”


	2. Out of the Airport and into Hell...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky finally gets out of the airport.

Becky grudgingly walks towards the Car Rental desk at the airport. She was planning different ways to get back at Bayley and Sasha for getting her into this mess. She’s heaving all  
her luggage behind her, glad she packed clothes for Christmas in Ireland. She’ll certainly need them here.

After what feels like an eternity, which was only 20 minutes, Becky is finally at the desk.

“Hello. Welcome to Enterprise, how may I help you?”

“Hi, I have a rental car booked, it should be under Rebecca Lynch.”

“One moment please.”

As the receptionist types on the computer, Becky takes the opportunity to look around the terminal the rental place was in.

“Here we are, you’ve rented the Jeep Wrangler.”

“Yeah that’s the one.”

As the receptionist finalises the details Becky shoots Charlotte a quick text to let her know she’d be arriving soon. 

Weather permitting.

Once she receives the keys Becky grabs her bags and heads to the collection of cars, trucks and SUVs outside. She loads her bags into the trunk and gets into the driver’s seat.

Becky cranks the heating up as soon as the engine starts, she then inputs Charlotte’s address and heads onto the highway.

After 30 minutes of driving she arrives at her destination and exits out of the car. She’s startled by a huge, lumbering, German Shepherd jumping onto her.

“Hey Athena! Calm down, I’ve missed you too girl.” Becky greets Charlotte’s dog with a bright smile and a bunch of cuddles. 

As she looked up, she see's her. Charlotte. She was dressed casually in a pair of grey sweats and one of Becky’s t-shirts, the orange brighter against Charlotte’s tan skin.

Charlotte stood on the stoop, with a bright smile adorning her face. Becky always loves seeing Charlotte smile.

“Hey there stranger.” Becky is greeted.

“Long time no see.” It’s said with a laugh.

Becky begins to walk towards the steps, luggage and bounding dog in tow.

“Lass, it’s only been 3 days.”

“I know, it’s still too long.”

Becky walks up the steps and is met with a tight hug. She clings to Charlotte a little tightly and lets her go.

“I’m happy to see you too, Charlie.”

“Come on in and I’ll help you with your bags.”

“Thanks Charlie.”

“WAIT!”

“Huh? Charlotte what’s wrong?!”

“You can’t come in without kissing me first…”

“WHAT?!”

“Mistletoe.” Charlotte replies with a giggle and points up to the door frame where the sprig is hanging.

“O-oh... umm…ok?” Becky isn’t entirely sure this is a solid plan, while Charlotte looks on expectantly.

Stepping closer to Charlotte, Becky stretches up and plants a swift kiss on her lips. 

Becky makes her way inside quickly to avoid the other woman noticing her blush, not seeing  
the look of disappointment on Charlotte’s face.

Charlotte trudges in behind Becky, Athena on her left. She closes the door behind herself.

“So, some weather huh?”

“Yeah, can’t believe they cancelled my flight!”

“I’m sorry Becks, I know how much you were looking forward to going home.”

“Awk its ok Lass, just means I’ll be spending Christmas alone...”

“NO! I mean of course you won’t, you’ll be spending it with me.”

“Char… I can’t possibly impede on your Christmas.”

“Becky, you’re not. Let’s be honest, with this weather I’d probably be spending it alone anyways. You’ll be doing me a favour.”

“Only if you’re sure Lass.”

“Of course, I am. Now let’s get your bags upstairs.”

With that the pair, and Athena, took Becky’s luggage up into the spare bed room.

“Where should we put them?”

“Just dump them on the bed Beck’s, I’ve got Quinoa waiting downstairs for you. Thought you might be hungry.”

As Becky placed her luggage on the bed, Athena thought it would be the perfect time so go for a nap. The bed gave an ominous creek as the German Shepherd placed her front paws on it, but it was the pronounced THUMP from the bed as the dog put her full weight on it that had the pair worried.

Blinking rapidly, like an owl, Charlotte gingerly crouched down to look under the bed, and proceeded to wince at the site. It was most definitely broken.

“Well, Beck’s. Looks like you’ll have to share a bed with me.” 

It was at this point Becky’s face drained of colour. 

She knew she was in trouble.


	3. Might As Well Get Comfy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky gets used to being at Charlotte's

After drawing the dog a dirty look, Becky followed Charlotte downstairs and into the kitchen. Charlotte was right, she was hungry. And tired. And smelled funny. She really needed a shower.

“What do you want to drink Beck’s?”

“Just water is fine.”

As Charlotte fills the glass, Becky takes cutlery and the plates over to the table.

“I hope it’s still warm.”

“I’m starving so I’ll eat it anyways. No worries.”

Becky stares at her plate to avoid looking at Charlotte too much, also trying to avoid the elephant in the room that was the fact she and Charlotte were having to share a bed.

“So, I know you’re probably tired, but I was going to meet a few friends later on tonight if you’re up for it?”

“Sounds good. I’ll need to take a shower first. I smell like airport.” Becky replies with a laugh.

“Sure Becks. I’ll grab you a fresh towel once we’re done here.”

“I don’t mind doing the dishes, you cooked after all.”

“But you’re a guest.”

“I’ll also be here for a while, so I might as well pitch in.”

“Whatever you say Beck’s.”

“What about Athena? Is she needing to go for a walk?”

“I’ll take her whilst you’re in the shower.”

“Want me to come with you?”

“It’s ok Beck’s, its just a quick one around the block. I’ll be 20 minutes tops.”

“OK, Lass.” With that Becky grabs the plates and takes them over to the sink.

Charlotte grabs her coat, scarf and boots.

“I’m off out now Becky, enjoy your shower!”

“See ya soon, Lass.”

As Charlotte exits the house, Becky heads up towards the bathroom for her long-needed shower, dragging her feet behind her. She needed a nap.

Her phone rings as she enters the spare room to pick a fresh set of clothes for later.

“Lo?”

“Hey Beck’s!” It was Sasha and Bayley again.

“What do you two want?”

“So hostile Becky, we’re just checking in.”

“Considering the situation you’ve both just put me in you’re lucky I’ve not just hung up on you!”

“Aww come on, Beck’s. Is it really that bad?”

“YES! Athena broke the bed in the spare room, which means Charlotte and I have to share now, AND I had to kiss Charlotte because of some stupid Mistletoe she decided was a good idea to put above the front door! So yes, Sasha it is!”

Sasha remains silent for a moment…

“So how was it?”

“How was what?”

“The kiss?”

“What ki…” It was then Becky realized her mistake.

“I told you it was because of the Mistletoe and it wasn’t anything because it was a quick peck and that’s it.”

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!” came the voice of an angry Bayley.

“You had the opportunity to kiss her, and you bailed out?!”

“Yeah, because shoving my tongue down her throat seemed like the best way to show her my feelings.”

“Don’t be sharp Becks.”

“Well, what are you expecting me to say Sasha?”

“That you finally owned up about your feelings for her.”

“I need to go, we’re going out later and I need to shower.”

“Becky…” and with that Becky hung up the phone.

While she could completely understand Bayley and Sasha’s point of view, Becky didn’t want to be pressured into revealing her feelings for her best friend. If she ever told her at all.  
Becky stepped into the warm spray of the shower hoping to wash off the shitty day from her body. She still wasn’t sure how she was going to cope sharing a bed with Charlotte. Just being in the same vicinity of her got Becky’s heart rate up. Charlotte would definitely notice. And Becky would not get away with offering to sleep on the couch. What’s a wrestler to do?

After washing the day away, Becky steps out of the shower towel drying her hair. She hoped this place wasn’t fancy, she’d pulled out a pair of jeans and jumper to keep her warm and comfy in the North Carolina weather. She tried extremely hard not to think about Charlotte’s outfit. The blonde looked good anything but Becky’s day dreaming normally let her mind drift somewhere it shouldn’t. Especially when you had to share a bed with the person.

She had just finished pulling her clothes on when she heard the front door open and a boisterous bark come from the pretty pooch downstairs. Charlotte was obviously telling Athena she was about to get dinner. That dog could eat! She checked her phone, only to notice a text from Sasha and Bayley respectively. Sasha’s telling Becky to grow up and talk to Charlotte. Bayley was a bit more diplomatic, once again offering support whilst also nudging Becky towards her actually telling Charlotte how she felt. Becky sighed, not knowing what to say to the pair. She knew they were right, it was just easier said than done.

As she strolled downstairs, she could hear a cheesy Christmas movie on the TV and Charlotte’s blonde head over the back of the couch. Becky was just thankful it wasn’t Twilight. Again. She could never understand Charlotte’s fascination with the sparkly vampire movies.

“Hey Lass, what are we watching?”

“How was your shower? It’s called ‘No Sleep Til Christmas’ it’s just started. You haven’t missed much.”

"It was just what I needed."

Becky settles down on the couch next to Charlotte.

“Where’s Athena?”

“In the kitchen, eating. I had a bone I bought her from the Pet Store the other day stashed in the cupboard. She’ll be outta our hair for a while.” Charlotte laughs.

“When are we heading out?”

“Around 8. I text the group you were coming. They’re excited you’re here.”

“Can’t say I’m upset about being here either, Lass”

“No? I thought you wanted home for Christmas?”

“I mean, I do. But there are worse places to spend it than here with my best friend.”

Silence falls over the pair and they get comfier on the couch and tune into the Christmas movie playing on the tv.

Becky doesn’t notice the smile on Charlotte’s face as she told her she’s happy to be there for Christmas.

Charlotte doesn’t see the look of worry on Becky’s face. Had she revealed too much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter! My longest one yet!


	4. How the Becks Made Christmas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Quick Charlotte POV

Charlotte POV

Charlotte Flair was lounging on her couch with her dog, Athena, when she received a text from her fellow Horsewoman, Bayley.  
The text revealed that her best friend, Becky, was stranded at the airport as her flight to JFK was cancelled due to the freak blizzard outside. She was a little hurt Becky didn’t call her. Charlotte had a spare room she would happily open up to her best friend. She’s just glad they aren’t sharing. Athena is a handful at the best of times never mind another Body in the bed. That and she’s in love with Becky. Not that she’d tell her. It was a difficult situation for her to be in, but she refused to jeopardize her friendship.

Steeling her resolve she called Becky to find out what was going on!

“Becky! I just got a message from Bayley, saying you were stuck in the airport and your flight has been cancelled! Why didn’t you call me?”

“Well Char, I just didn’t wanna put you out.”

“You won’t be putting me out silly! In fact, I insist. Can you get a rental or do you need me to come get you?”

A beat passes and Becky finally replies.

“No, Bayley apparently sorted a car out for me.”

“Good so I’ll see you soon then?"

“Yeah...”

“OK! Bye Beck’s.”

“See ya Char.”

Charlotte was happy with this turn of events, she thought she may have had to spend a bit longer convincing Becky to stay at her house until she could sort out other travel arrangements. But she also knew how upset her best friend must be at the prospect of not getting home to Ireland for Christmas. She had made plans to go out with friends later and hoped Becky wouldn’t mind tagging along.

Charlotte got up from the couch deciding it’s probably best to do a quick tidy of the kitchen. As she’s cleaning she had the idea to cook some Quinoa for Becky, figuring she hadn’t eaten a lot, if at all.

“Guess who’s staying with us for a little while, Athena? Becky.” 

Athena let out a bark, she seemed just as excited Becky was staying as Charlotte is.

“I know girl, it’s exciting. How about we put some sheets on the bed?” 

Letting out another bark Athena takes off heading upstairs with Charlotte jogging behind her. As she makes it to the upstairs, Charlotte heads to the closet where she keeps her spare bed sets to pick the best one out for her Becky. After selecting a lime green one, the duo headed to the spare room to organize the bed for their guest.

As Charlotte was just finishing up, her phone let out a text notification, it was Becky, letting her know that she would be there soon, if the weather didn’t get any worse. Charlotte proceeds downstairs to start on the quinoa for Becky and Chicken Salad for herself.

“Becky’s going to be here soon. You gonna meet her outside?” Charlotte asks Athena and she pets her, trying to settle the dog down before their guest arrived.

30 minutes later Charlotte hears a car door shut outside her home, she gets up and walked towards her front door. As she opens it her beloved dog sprints down the steps towards her favourite person. She hears Becky speak to the dog.

“Hey Athena! Calm down, I’ve missed you too girl.”

Charlotte stood on the stoop, watching Becky greet the dog with a smile on her face. Athena might be her dog, but she and Becky have an amazing bond.

“Hey there stranger. Long time no see “ it’s said with a laugh.

“Lass, it’s only been 3 days.” Becky says shaking her head 

“I know. It’s still too long.”

Becky arrives at the top of the stairs, Athena and luggage in tow. Charlotte wraps her up in a hug, enjoying the feeling of having Becky around again. The hug ended quicker than Charlotte would have liked.

“I’m happy to see you too, Charlie” Charlotte’s heart fluttered at the nick name.

“Come on in, I’ll help you with your bags.” Charlotte proceeds to take one of Becky’s bags from her pile of luggage.

“WAIT!” oh fuck Charlotte completely forgot about the Sprig her sister hung above her door.

“Huh? Charlotte what’s wrong?!”

“You can’t come in without kissing me first.” Where did that confidence come from?

“WHAT?”

“Mistletoe.” Charlotte points up.

“O-oh...Umm.. ok?”

Charlotte starts to think this wasn’t the best plan but looks at Becky expectant as to keep up appearances.  
Becky steps towards Charlotte and as she stands up on her tip toes she plants a quick kiss to her lips.

It’s over before Charlotte could begin to enjoy it as Becky swiftly enters the house. Charlotte would have to take the mistletoe down. She also hoped Becky didn’t notice how disappointed she looked at the shortness of the kiss. If she was honest she wasn’t happy she made Becky kiss her because of the mistletoe and hoped Becky wasn’t mad at her.

She closes the door behind her as she and Athena enter the house.

“Some weather huh?”

“Yeah, I can’t believe they cancelled my flight.”

“I’m sorry Beck’s, I know how much you were looking forward to going home.”

“Awk it’s ok Lass, just means I’ll be spending Christmas alone...”

“NO! I mean no, of course you won’t. You’ll be spending it with me.”

“Char, I can’t possibly impede on your Christmas.”

“Becky, you’re not. Let’s be honest, with this weather I’d probably be spending it alone anyways. You’ll be doing me a favour.”

“Only if you’re sure, Lass”

“Of course not, now let's get your bag upstairs.”

With that Charlotte, Becky and Athena headed upstairs to take the luggage up to the spare room.

“Where should we put them?”

“Just dump them on the bed, Beck’s. I’ve got Quinoa waiting downstairs for you. Thought you might be hungry.”

As Becky placed the items on the bed, Charlotte’s eyes widened over her dog deciding it’s time for a nap. The bed let out an ominous creek as Athena placed her front two paws on the bed and just as Charlotte was about to tell her to get down, the bed gave a pronounced THUMP. Athena had put her full weight on it. 

Charlotte stood there blinking momentarily but then began to gingerly crouch down to look under the bed. Charlotte had to wince. This wasn’t good news. The bed was most definitely broken.

“Well Beck’s. Looks like you’ll have to share a bed with me.”

Charlotte quickly exits the room, not wanting Becky to see the blush on her face. She could hear Becky and her traitor dog come down behind her. 

They both enter the kitchen.

“What do you want to drink Beck’s?”

“Just water is fine.”

Charlotte notices Becky lifting the plates and cutlery as she fills the glasses with water. The pair sit down at the table.

“I hope it’s still warm.”

“I’m starving so I’ll eat it anyways. No worries.”

It feels a bit awkward to Charlotte, she notices Becky isn’t really looking at her. She hopes its not because of the mistletoe incident.

“So, I know you’re probably tired, but I was going to meet a few friends later on tonight if you’re up for it?”

“Sounds good. I’ll need to take a shower first. I smell like airport.” Becky replies with a laugh.

Charlotte smiles, relived. It seems Becky is just tired.

“Sure Becks. I’ll grab you a fresh towel once we’re done here.”

“I don’t mind doing the dishes, you cooked after all.”

“But you’re a guest.”

“I’ll also be here for a while, so I might as well pitch in.”

“Whatever you say Beck’s.”

“What about Athena? Is she needing to go for a walk?”

“I’ll take her whilst you’re in the shower.”

“Want me to come with you?”

“It’s ok Beck’s, it’s just a quick one around the block. I’ll be 20 minutes tops.”

“OK, Lass.” With that Becky grabs the plates and takes them over to the sink.

Charlotte heads upstairs to grab fresh towels for her guest, then heads back down to take Athena for a walk.  
She starts to put her coat, scarf and boots on.

“I’m off out now Becky, enjoy your shower!” Really, Charlotte? Enjoy you’re shower? DO NOT think about Becky in the shower.

“See ya soon, Lass.”

Charlotte exits the house with Athena, noticing a considerable dip in temperature. She’s hoping she’s not out too long. She notices her phone starting to ring.

“Hello?”

“Hey Charlotte! How are you?” It’s Nattie.

“Hey Nattie, I’m ok. Out with Athena. How’s Florida?”

“In that weather?! I seen the blizzard on the news.”

“Yeah it’s just a quick one to stretch our legs.”

“Have you heard from Becky? I know her flight was today.”

“She’s staying with me actually, her flight got cancelled.”

“And how are you doing with that?” Nattie questions. She knows about Charlotte’s feelings for Becky. Apart from Becky, Bayley and Sasha, Charlotte was probably closest to Nattie.

“I was fine with it. Until Athena broke the spare bed and we now have to share.”

“Oh. Well I’m sure it’s going to be ok Charlotte. But if you don’t feel comfortable, can’t you sleep on the couch?”

“I’d like too, but Becky would probably question it.”

“It’s only for a few days, right?” 

“Hopefully. But if this weather keeps up, there is no way I’m letting Becky go to a hotel.”

“What about a new bed?”

“I thought of that, but it’s all Christmas deliveries right now, and with the weather there is no guarantee it would get here at all.”

“So, you’re just going to share?”

“It’s the only option for now.”

“Well if you need me, you know you can call or text any time.”

“I know, I’ll check in later tomorrow. I’m going out with friends tonight, Becky is coming too.”

“Enjoy yourself, Charlotte. You deserve it.”

“Thanks, Nattie. Tell TJ I said hello.” 

“I will. Bye Charlotte.”

“Bye.”

Charlotte continues walking around with Athena, enjoying the silence. 

“OK girl, ready to head home?” and with that the duo head back to Charlottes house, Charlotte feeling lighter after her talk with Nattie.

Upon entering her home, there is no sign of Becky. Charlotte assumes she’s still in the shower.

“OK, Athena, I’ve got a surprise for you. You hungry?”

The dog lets out a bark to show her agreeance to her owner and the pair head to the kitchen. Charlotte pulls out a bone she’d stashed away much to an excited Athena’s surprise. 

That should keep her busy. Charlotte heads back into the living room and switches on TV, looking for a cheesy Christmas movie to watch.

“Hey Lass, what are we watching?”

“How was your shower? It’s called ‘No Sleep Til Christmas’ it’s just started. You haven’t missed much.”

"It was just what I needed."

Becky settles down on the couch next to Charlotte.

“Where’s Athena?”

“In the kitchen, eating. I had a bone I bought her from the Pet Store the other day stashed in the cupboard. She’ll be outta our hair for a while.” Charlotte laughs.

“When are we heading out?”

“Around 8. I text the group you were coming. They’re excited you’re here.”

“Can’t say I’m upset about being here either, Lass”

“No? I thought you wanted home for Christmas?”

“I mean, I do. But there are worse places to spend it than here with my best friend.”

Silence falls over the pair and they get comfier on the couch and tune into the Christmas movie playing on the tv.


	5. it's 5pm somewhere...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go to the bar...

Silence falls over the pair and they get comfier on the couch and tune into the Christmas movie playing on the tv.

As Becky was relaxing on the couch with Charlotte, an idea popped into her head.

“Charlie?”

“Yes, Becks?”

“You know every time I’m here, we somehow watch Twilight.”

“Yes.”

“Despite the fact I don’t like them…”

“Yes, Becky.”

“Well, I think we should watch the Nightmare Before Christmas.”

Silence falls upon the pair.

“Becky, you are aware that it’s a Halloween film, correct.”

“See, Charlie. That’s where you’re wrong. It’s both a Halloween AND Christmas film.”

Charlotte turns to Becky, only to see a look of resolve on her face. She sighs.

“Ok, Becks. But it’ll have to wait until we come back home later.”

Becky gets a smile on her face. She likes the idea of having a home with Charlotte.

“Well I’m ready, Lass. Just waiting on you.”

“Is this you telling me to hurry up?”

“Yes. Yes, it is.” Becky says with a laugh.

With that Charlotte retreats from the living room to go and get dressed.

Around 8pm the pair head out to the bar. It was extremely busy considering the weather. They spot Charlotte’s friends at one of the bigger tables in the back.

“Charlie, what do you wanna drink?”

“I’ll have a vodka lemonade and lime; do you need help bringing them over?”

“If I need to, I’ll get a tray.”

“OK, Beck’s.”

Charlotte heads to her friends and Becky to the bar. It’s Charlotte’s friend, Kimberly, who spots her first.

“Hey! The queen’s here!”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Where’s our Irish friend?” 

“At the bar getting drinks.”

“And getting hit on.” Kim’s boyfriend Adam adds.

“WHAT?!” Charlotte turned her head around so quick she was sure she’d have whiplash tomorrow.

It’s there she notices a guy, roughly 6 foot 6 and blonde chatting to Becky at the bar.

“She might not be getting hit on, he could be asking for a picture.”

“Char, look how close he is to her, she’s getting hit on.”

“Well good. I.. I mean Becky needs to realise people are attracted to her.” Charlotte manages to stutter out.

Kimberly looks sceptical but let’s the comment slide.

“Well, it doesn’t matter because she’s coming over now.”

Becky arrives at the table, and places Charlotte’s glass in front of her.

“Thanks, Beck’s.”

“No worries, lass.”

“SO, Becky, who was the guy at the bar?”

“What guy?”

“The one clearly hitting on you…” Adam rebuffs.

“The blonde lad?”

“Yeah.”

“He said that his name was David, asked to buy me a drink.”

“And…?” Adam presses. It takes all of Charlotte’s will power not to glare at him.

“And I declined. Said I was out with friends and I wasn’t interested.”

Charlotte internally sighs with relief at Becky’s words. But she also knows there will be a time where Becky is probably interested in someone.

“Beck’s...you gotta put yourself back out there.”

“And I will, Charlie. Just not right now.” 

No one else at the table presses matters.

As the night wears on, Becky and Charlotte decide to switch to some eggnog. Becky wasn’t the biggest fan of rum, but she was certainly enjoying it.

“KARAOKE!” Was Charlotte’s loud bellow.

“What?”

“Beck’s, LOOK! They’re having a Karaoke contest. We gotta enter.”

“Charlie, I’m not entirely sure that’s a good…”

“COME ON Beck’s! You just need liquid courage. Have some more eggnog.”

Becky sighs, knowing Charlotte wouldn’t let this go.

“Fine, but we’re doing this separately.”

“Ok, Beck’s. But you still need more eggnog.”

After the pair separately pick their songs for the contest, the continue to enjoy that night’s drink of choice.

“All right folks, next in the contest is Charlotte! She’s singing a song from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Where are ya Charlotte?”

“Charlie, why’d you pick that? How’d you know I didn’t?” Charlotte stands up.

“Becky, you don’t even know what one it is…” Charlotte walks away with a wink.

As she stands on the stage, the opening notes to ‘What’s This’ being and Becky can’t wipe the smile off her face. Charlotte knows its Becky’s favourite song from the movie.

As the song draws to a close with people going mad for her best friend, Becky orders more drinks for the women of the hour, but notices a guy, clearly as drunk as they are, flirting with Charlotte. She walks towards the group table and seats herself directly next to Charlotte.

“CHARLIE! That was amazing lass. Got you another drink.” She completely ignores the guy on Charlotte’s left.

“Thanks, Beck’s. This is Paul.”

“Hey there.” He sticks his right hand out for Becky to shake She ignores it with a look.

“I can’t believe you sang that! You know it’s my favourite!”

“I know Beck’s, that’s why I chose it.”

As Becky tries to reply, she’s called on stage. As she arrives, she sees Paul still flirting with the woman she loves. And whether it’s the alcohol or Paul’s flirting that brings forward Becky’s real feelings, she’s had enough, and changes her song.

The opening chimes to Mariah Carey’s ‘All I Want For Christmas’ play, and Becky is determined to let Charlotte know that’s she’s all Becky wants this year…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! Sorry for the wait. Life got in the way. Its a short one just to get me back into my flow.


	6. It Starts...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you like your eggnogg in the evening?

The opening chimes to Mariah Carey’s ‘All I Want For Christmas’ play, and Becky is determined to let Charlotte know that’s she’s all Becky wants this year…

Charlotte’s interest piqued at the intro of the song, it seemed like an odd choice for Becky.

As Becky began the song, she scanned the room for her Love, and once she caught Charlotte’s gaze there was no way she was letting it go.

On the other side of the table, Kimberly and Adam watched with interest. The other duo may not realize how obvious they were being with their feelings for each other, but it was very much apparent. Charlotte’s friends were hoping this was Becky finally revealing her feelings, which took her long enough, as they were sure Charlotte would never own up to hers.

Charlotte at this point was completely ignoring Paul in favour of her best friend. Becky had been holding her gaze and shouldn’t quite figure out why. Not only had Becky been holding her gaze but she was looking extremely determined too. 

Becky could see that eejit moving closer to Charlotte, and it just spurred her on more. There was no way, NO WAY, that he was getting so much as peck on the cheek from Charlotte. Over Becky’s dead body.

That’s when it happened. And Becky seen red. He had tried to kiss her. Charlotte that is. With the force of a great typhoon Becky left the stage and charged towards the love of her life and some twat who was completely wrong and totally inadequate for Charlotte.

Charlotte was clearly uncomfortable and visibly pulled away. Becky could her see her saying something to him but was still to far away to actually hear it.

As soon as she reaches the table, Becky pulls Charlotte up and away from Pete? No Paul, that was it; and begins to sing directly to her. As soon as the song was over, completely forgetting she had a mic in her hands and more than a few people recording her performance, Becky had said the words she had longed to say:

“Charlotte, Charlie. I love you. I’m completely in love with ya. Have been for a while. And I couldn’t put off not telling you any longer. I’m sorry if I’ve made things weird between us, but I couldn’t lie anymore.”

Placing the mic on the table next to her, Becky turns around and beings to walk out of the mostly silent bar, only to feel a hand grab her wrist.

It was Charlotte. She turns Becky around to face her.

“Becky, Beck’s. it’s ok, and it’s not weird. I love you too. I’m in love with you too.” 

Becky looked at Charlotte, astonished for a second or two, before placing her hands-on Charlotte’s cheeks and pulling her into a deep kiss. Charlotte wasted no time in reciprocating, wrapping her arms around Becky’s waist.

Kimberly and Adam look on at the pair absolutely delighted for their friends.

The two break apart for some much-needed air, but directly into a hug.

“Let’s go home.” Is whispered into Becky’s ear.

“Yeah... home is good.”

With that the pair grabbed their jackets, sending a nod to Kim and Adam who beamed at them and headed out of the bar and into a cab.

The duo held hands the entire ride, sharing shy glances at each other. Becky couldn’t believe her luck, she was pretty sure Bayley and Sasha were going to lose their shit when she tells them tomorrow.

The pair arrive at the house and stumble up the stairs to the front door. Becky hugs Charlotte from behind as she unlocks the door. They tumble into the hallway with a confused looking Athena at the bottom of the stairs.

“Hey Beck’s?”

“Yes Charlie?”

“Kiss me.”

With a beaming smile Becky reaches up and kissed her love again. She doesn’t think she’ll ever tire of the butterflies she feels when kissing Charlotte.

“We should probably head to bed, sleep off the eggnog.” Becky says with a yawn.

“That’s a good idea babe.”

“Babe?”

“Sorry! If you didn’t like it, I can call you something else?”

“NO! No, babe is perfect.”

With that the two head up the stairs with a still confused Athena behind them. They manage to make their way into the bedroom.

“Didn’t think I’d get you into bed on the first date.” Charlotte gets out between laughs.

“Normally you wouldn’t but your dog broke the bed, remember?”

“Our dog.”

“What?”

“Admit it, Beck’s. She’s as much yours as she is mine."

Becky thinks about Charlotte’s statement for a moment, realizing she’s right. She has as much a bond with Athena as her girlfriend does… WAIT… were they girlfriends now?

“Charlie. Do you think we should maybe talk about what happened at the bar?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I told you how I feel, you said you feel the same way where does this leave us?”

“I want to be yours, Beck’s…”

“So, you’ll be my girlfriend then?”

“Of course, I will.” Charlotte replies with a smile.

“We should head to bed though. I need to try and finish some of my Christmas shopping in the morning.”

“Yeah, I’ll need to call me Ma and let her know I got here ok and I’ll be staying with you until the weather clears.”

Becky heads into the spare bedroom to grab clothing for bed whilst Charlotte changes in the other room. As soon as she’s dressed, Becky heads back to Charlotte’s room and tentatively knocks on the door.

“Are you dressed, Charlie”

“Yeah Beck’s. Come in.”

Becky opens the door and see’s that her girlfriend has taken up the left side of the bed. She crawls in beside her, whilst Athena is settled down at the foot of the bed.

“Night babe.” Charlotte moves closer and lays her head on Becky’s shoulder. With a blinding smile all Becky says as she wraps her arms around Charlotte are:

“Night, love.” And the two drift off to sleep.


	7. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shits going down...

As sunlight streamed through the open curtains in the bedroom, the pair of bodies in the bed lay silent in a deep slumber. That is until a cell phone rang breaking the silence and waking up one of the pair.

“Hello?” 

“Sasha? Have you seen the news today? Or heard from Becky or Charlotte?”

“NATTIE?”

“Yes, Sasha. Now I need to know if you’ve heard from them?”

“No Nattie, you’ve actually woke me up.”  
"Sorry Sash, but this is kind of an emergency. If you hear from either of them, call me. Maybe check Twitter while you’re there.”

“Will do. Bye.”

“Talk soon.”

As Sasha hangs up, she immediately signs into to twitter to find out what had Nattie so anxious. As soon as she sees her eyes widen and she immediately shakes Bayley to wake her up.

“Bay… Bay…BAYLEY!”

“Wha…?”  
“You need to see this.”

Sasha turns her screen to face Bayley, who’s mouth drops open in shock. There is in all it’s glory is their friend, Becky Lynch singing ‘All I Want For Christmas’ to their other friend Charlotte. There has been no loss of eye contact between the two, but it’s when Becky leaves the stage and heads directly to Charlotte that has The Boss n Hug Connection glued to Sasha’s phone.  
And then they hear it, Becky finally, FINALLY, telling Charlotte how she feels about her. Their looks of disappointment dissipate as Charlotte grabs a hold of Becky’s wrist and returns her feelings back to Becky. Charlotte loves Becky too, and as Becky pulls Charlotte in for a kiss, Sasha and Bayley lose their minds.

“We need to call them.”

“Nattie wants us to call her first.”

“Why?”

“No idea, she called asking if I heard from them, told me to check twitter and call her back.”

“Guess we should call her.”

In North Carolina the pair and question are still out like lights, with Charlotte clinging Becky to like a Koala Bear. The pair are quickly awakened with Athena licking their faces. It was well past her allotted sleeping time. She wanted out for a walk. 

“Ok Athena, I still need to get dressed.”

“I’ll take her.”

“Becky it’s ok. It’s still early.”

“Well at least let me come with you.”

“Becky, you don’t have to.”

“Charlie, I want to.”

With that someone’s phone starts to ring.

“That mine or yours?”

“Its mine... Sasha?”

“Put her on speaker Beck's.”

Becky pressed the speaker button on the phone.

“Well hello there, Becky. Are you currently alone?”

“No, Sasha. I’m with Charlotte and you’re on speaker.”

“Well Bayley and I are assuming you both had fun last night?”

“Yeah…?”

“Becky. I’m going to be blunt. There are videos of you and your song choice all over Twitter. Including what happened afterwards. I had Nattie calling me asking if I had heard from you both.”

Charlotte and Becky sit there in a state of shock.

“You guys still there?”

“Yeah, sorry Sasha. We just don’t know what to say.”

“I know Char. I’m sorry. I just wanted to let you both know. But can I just say how happy Bayley and I for you both?”

“Sasha… that reaction is to demure for you both. Wanna try that one again?” Becky states.

“AAAAAAHHHHHHH! Oh my God it took Becky long enough! I can’t believe it finally happened!”

Charlotte and Becky just stare at the phone waiting for their  
friends to calm down.

“Thanks guys but I’m not sure what we’re gonna do now.”

“What do you mean?” Bayley inquiries.

“Well it’s all over Social Media now, so I guess we’re just waiting to hear from Hunter or Stephanie. And I’m not looking forward to that...”

With that Charlotte’s phone begins to ring, it’s Stephanie McMahon.

“Guys, I promise we’ll call you back. We need to answer this.”  
Becky hangs up as Charlotte answers.

“Hello Charlotte, I guess it’s safe to assume Becky is with you also?”

“I’m here Stephanie.”

“Good. Now, who can explain to me what happened last night and why it’s all over Social Media?”

“Its my fault Steph.” Becky retorts.

“I got jealous when I seen Charlotte with this guy and I thought it would be a brilliant idea to sing to her and I just completely forgot where I was...”

“OK well it’s out there now. How would you like to proceed?” Stephanie asks.

“Well I don’t want to lie about how I feel for Becky.”

“Becky?”

“I don’t want to lie either.”

“Ok, we’ll try and do some damage control, we’ll release a statement from our side congratulating you on your relationship. I don’t know if it’s best for you to lie low for the moment.”

“Ok. Thank you Stephanie.”  
The pair hung up the phone.

“I guess we just need to wait this out. Now how about some breakfast babe?” Becky asks as she gets out of the bed.

“Sounds good.” Charlotte goes to get out of bed.

“Where are you going?”

“To help with breakfast?”

“No you’re not, I’m making it. You stay there.”

“Well what about Athena and her walk?”

“I can do that too. I won’t be long. Come on Athena.”

With that Becky and the dog leave the room.  
Charlotte is unsure what to do with herself so she picks up her phone, seeing a missed call from Nattie.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Nattie.” 

“Charlotte, how are you?” 

“I’m doing ok, I take it you were calling about Twitter?”

“Yeah, I’m so sorry Charlotte. I know how much you wanted it to happen, just not when everyone can see it.”

“It’s Ok, we just had Stephanie on the phone. They’re releasing a statement but me and Beck’s need to lay low for a while.”

“How is Becky feeling about all of this?”

“I’m not sure, she was taking Athena a walk then making breakfast.”

As Becky exited the house into the brisk winter morning, she could hear herself sigh. Partly in relief and partly in contentment. She couldn’t believe that she finally got the Woman of her dreams, and that her bosses were 100% behind their relationship.

She heads down the steps, Athena in front, glad to be going out for her morning walk. What she didn’t notice was gaggle of paparazzi 50 feet in front of her...


	8. Shopping!

As Becky exited the house into the brisk winter morning, she could hear herself sigh. Partly in relief and partly in contentment. She couldn’t believe that she finally got the Woman of her dreams, and that her bosses were 100% behind their relationship.  
She heads down the steps, Athena in front, glad to be going out for her morning walk. What she didn’t notice was gaggle of paparazzi 50 feet in front of her...  
“BECKY!”  
“BECKY! OVER HERE!”  
“HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN IN LOVE WITH CHARLOTTE?!”  
“ARE YOU AND CHARLOTTE OFFICIALLY A COUPLE?!”  
Jesus Fookin Christ is all Becky could think as she tried her best to keep calm and walk by the paparazzi. She was glad Athena was a good tempered dog.  
“No comment.” Was all Becky said as she kept walking.  
She walks quickly towards the Forrest at the edge of the road, happy to have breathing room. She takes her phone out and shoots Charlotte a quick text.  
“Hey, love. Just to let you know there is paparazzi not far down from the house. I’ll take long way home. See you soon! Xx”  
Half an hour later Becky heads home, taking the long route as she’d told Charlotte she would and let herself in the back door. She takes Athena’s lead off and places it on the counter, putting the coffee machine on as she passed it.  
“You hungry?” she questions her furry companion.  
Athena let’s out a bark of approval. Becky chuckles as she fills the bowl up.  
Pulling out pans, and ingredients from the fridge, Becky starts making breakfast for her girlfriend. As that word pops into her head she smiles. Her girlfriend. It feels really good to think of Charlotte this way. As breakfast is simmering away, she decides to check the statement that WWE had sent out in regards to her new found relationship.  
“BREAKING!  
WWE are very excited to confirm the relationship between Superstars Charlotte Flair and Becky Lynch. We’re very excited for both women and want to reiterate that WWE is an environment where all are welcome, regardless of race, gender or sexual orientation.  
We hope you’ll join us in our congratulations, and hope both Becky and Charlotte have a long and happy relationship.”  
“Hey babe.” She hears, then feels 2 arms wrap around her waist.  
“Whatcha doin'?”  
“I’m just reading the company’s statement if you want to look.”  
Becky passes Charlotte her phone and continues to cook breakfast, Charlotte heads for a seat at the table. She quietly reads over the statement as Becky plates up the food.  
“Could have been worse. Have you looked at Social Media yet?”  
“God, no. I like the idea of us being in our bubble before the shit hits the fan.” Is Becky’s reply as she brings the plates over.  
“Haven’t even checked my messages either.”  
“I don’t even want to look at my phone. I’m surprised it’s not died the second that the video hit Twitter.”  
“We’ll be okay, Charlie. The company has our backs, and we’ve got Sasha, Bayley and Nattie in our corner too!”  
The pair ate in companionable silence, just enjoying the peace, quiet and the chance to be them before the outside world sets in.  
“I really have to finish my shopping but I don’t want to leave the house.” Charlotte complains as she takes the plates over to the sink.  
“How about we go together?”  
“Is that a good idea? Stephanie said to lay low?”  
“Yeah but we’ll be in the car, into the mall, and back to the car. I don’t think we can stay inside forever Char.”  
“You’re right. The quicker we leave the quicker we can get back. I do believe I promised you we’d watch Nightmare Before Christmas.”  
“You absolutely did.” was Becky’s reply as the pair headed upstairs to get dressed.  
20 minutes later, both dressed, Charlotte and Becky head out towards Becky’s rental car, trying to get in as quickly as possible before the paparazzi noticed them leaving the house. The make it safely into the car, but as soon as the pair started moving, the shit the fan. A gaggle of men, armed with cameras came racing towards the car. A multitude of flashes going off and questions being hurled at the pair.  
“Charlotte do you have anything to say regarding WWE’s statement?!”  
“Becky! Do you have any comments now?!”  
“Are you both spending Christmas together?!”  
“Will you be moving in together now?!”  
Becky slowly tries to drive forward, but all she really wants to do is mow them down. Charlotte could notice how tense Becky was getting as her hands were turning white gripping the steering wheel. She places a hand on Becky’s thigh.  
“Becks? It’s ok. We’ll be away from them soon.”  
Charlotte receives a tight smile and a nod in reply.  
“I know. But it’s frustrating. Probably more stuff going on in the world, LIKE THAT THING IN BRUNAI, and all these idiots care about are pictures of us!”  
“I know babe. But it will all be over soon.”  
The duo finally manages to leave the street and head straight to the mall. After 20 minutes they find a place, closer to the back of the car park and head inside.  
Without thinking Becky grabs Charlotte’s hand causing the Blonde to smile.  
“Who else do you need to buy for?”  
“My mom and you.”  
“Charlie. I already got my present.”  
“Wha..Becky... don’t you dare!”  
“I got you.” Becky says with dopy smile.  
“I cannot believe you went there.”  
“Really Char, I'm not looking for anything.”  
“Did you buy me something?”  
“NO.” Becky was too quick to retort. Charlotte just gave her a dubious look.  
“Ok, I did. But it’s a surprise. Now, let’s go get your Mam something nice.”  
Charlotte can only roll her eyes as Becky pulls her further into the mall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, it's been a while? My apologies!

**Author's Note:**

> First Foray into FanFic  
> Just a short first chapter to start me off!


End file.
